Doesn't It Always
by yourlipsmyearsourlies
Summary: Doesn't it always start with a girl...
1. Chapter 1

**This story uses the characters of the show South Of Nowhere, those characters are not mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title<strong> **: Doesn't It Always**

**Chapter 1**

Doesn't it always start with a girl, every story it's always a girl. Ashley Davies's story also started with a girl, many girls and even some boys at that. Ashley Davies grew up just like everyone else, she had parents who went to work while she and her sister were looked after until they were older, now she looks after herself since her sister has moved on with her life and her parents are always out. Ashley Davies was just a girl; she was a girl who drove to school every day, she was a girl who had great friends, she was a girl who played sports, she was a girl who sang songs and played guitar, she was a girl who had a lot going for her, she was a girl who felt that not many people actually knew who she was. Ashley Davies didn't really know who she was herself. Ashley Davies was 18, stood 5'4", 125 lbs. and a size 8 when it came to shoes. She had long wild brown curls, deep brown eyes, and a tan that only the California sun could provide. Ashley Davies was just a girl.

Approximately 32 days give or take a few hours is how long it would take to walk from California to Ohio. Approximately a 36 hour or so drive or a 5 hour flight. Approximately 2,405 miles was a girl who lived in Ohio. Spencer Carlin was just a girl; she was a girl who went to school, she was a girl who had many friends, she was a girl who played sports, she was a girl who enjoyed the world. Spencer Carlin knew who she was but couldn't be exactly who she wanted to be. Spencer Carlin was 20, stood at a proud 5'2", 120 lbs. and a size 7 when it came to shoes. She had beautiful blonde hair, hypnotizing blue eyes, and the complexion of a true beauty. Spencer Carlin was just a girl. Spencer Carlin was the girl in Ashley Davies's story; she was the girl that started it all.

Ashley Davies was a very intelligent girl who knew the difference between fantasy and reality, though she couldn't help but want to live in a fantasy. A fantasy that included one Spencer Carlin who lived states away. This fantasy was something that she thought of often, even states away this girl affected her more than the people she actually had physical contact with and saw every day. No matter how irrational and idiotic it all seemed Ashley Davies could not change the way she felt about Spencer Carlin from Ohio. A blonde beauty reigning from approximately 2,405 miles away had such a strong hold on the native Californian. A hold that seemed like it would never really fade away no matter how much time passed them by.

Ashley Davies's story has a beginning and middle, the end well endings mean that there is nothing more to go on and this story, Ashley Davies's story does not have an ending. Ashley Davies's story started with a computer just like the one that is being used to write this story. Ashley Davies's story started with a computer and of course a girl because doesn't it always start with a girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are much appreciated<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ashley was just a girl, her story started in 1993 when she was given the gift of life. She came into the world in a white walled colored hospital room and was taken home by a family of three consisting of Raife, Christine, and Kyla Davies. Everyone has numerous stories and this particular story started before her 17th birthday. Ashley Davies was always a confident and strong young woman in the eyes of those who surrounded her. This was true she was strong and very confident; some say cocky would've been a better choice of word. She was a Junior at King High School in Los Angeles, California, the city and state that everyone wished to vacation and eventually live in. To Ashley Davies, Los Angeles, California would soon mean nothing, nothing compared to Columbus, Ohio. Columbus, Ohio the location of Ohio State University the current residence of one Miss Spencer Carlin. Ohio was a state that was basically on the other side of the country from where she lived her own life.

Ashley Davies walked into her house automatically going to her room to drop her school and practice bag on the floor. She went through her normal routine of sorting out her bags since she would be using them and their contents the next day and the day after that. Taking out her lunch box and putting the ice pack back into the freezer and cleaning out her green dinosaur sandwich holder. Yes 16 year old Ashley Davies had a green sandwich holder, green was one of her favorite colors and well her liking for dinosaurs was pretty self-explanatory. She continued her routine of unpacking, showering, and doing homework. Even though she was one of the so called cool kids at school and played sports, she was also a top student. Advanced Placement and Honors classes filled her schedule, once completed with her work she'd continue with another routine of checking her email and other social network cites.

This Ashley Davies was the normal teenaged girl that people expected her to be. She was a fairly quiet girl growing up; she kept to herself for the most part always with the same group of friends. It wasn't until she was really growing up did she decide to branch out and see what the world had to offer, well what high school life had to offer. Like the usual teenager Ashley Davies matured physically, emotionally, and mentally. She began to see what was and was not accepted around her. Ashley Davies began to notice not only the attractiveness of the boy population but also the girls. She began to notice that she was not supposed to be noticing the latter; she was not supposed to be feeling what she felt. It wasn't right, it was against what she was raised to believe but she couldn't help but think that there was nothing really wrong with how she felt, Ashley Davies was a strong and confident young woman but she was not strong and confident enough to face her own feelings and share them with her family and friends.

One day Ashley Davies decided that she was going to face herself, she was going to face the part of herself that everyone around her always said was "immoral or unnatural", she was going to face the part of herself that was still deemed socially unacceptable for the most part. This leads us to the story, the story that always starts with a girl, the story that takes many turns and characters enter and depart. This leads us to Ashley Davies's story, the story that started with a girl, many girls and even some boys at that. This story begins on a day just like any other day in the life of Ashley Davies; the young girl was following her routine of coming home from school and doing what she always did every single day. Though on this day, this day was the day that would change everything for her. This was the day that the most minuscule of things would change how she perceived herself.

...

The whirling of a fan could be heard in the emptiness of the home that one wild haired brunette lived. That fan was inside the tower of a computer, the computer she was using was just like any other, used daily by the habitants of the household. Being a teenage girl of course she was the one that used it the most. Ashley Davies had been pondering for a while if she would ever actually get the chance to talk openly about how she felt but worried too much about her friends and family finding out. Curiosity was a well-known friend to the girl, she always had to figure things out and explore, she never really was one to just sit idly and let things pass her by. The sound of keys being pressed rapidly filled the air, and the image on the screen in front of the girl changed.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are much appreciated<strong>


End file.
